Most modern automotive vehicles utilize a headliner to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle. The headliner is typically attached to an inner surface of the roof of the automotive vehicle by a number of attachments, or fasteners located at strategic attachment points. In addition to the aesthetically pleasing appearance, the headliner allows for the attachment of an assortment of components including interior lights, HVAC vents, handle bars, and various entertainment systems.
In order to increase the production efficiency during the installation of the headliner, the number of attachment points is reduced and a number of components are attached to the headliner prior to its installation into the automotive vehicle. As such, the load imposed on the region of the headliner adjacent each attachment point increases, and those regions become prone to failure. The headliner is subjected to cracks, tears, buckling, and other imperfections which result in damage to the headliner and often a new headliner is required to be installed. Production efficiency is severely decreased due to the increase in installation time of the headliner.
In addition, the headliner covers various subcomponents, illustratively including wiring harnesses and transport hosing, disposed along the roof of the automotive vehicle. During assembly, unsecured subcomponents often interfere with the attachment of the headliner thereby decreasing production efficiency. The unsecured subcomponents often block the attachment points, and as the headliner often spans the entire length of the automotive vehicle it is difficult for an assembly team member to reach around the headliner to move the subcomponent. Further, some subcomponents require specific routes when changing direction so as to avoid kinks, pinches, or radical bendings which would damage or impede the subcomponent.
Thus there exists a need for an improved headliner which provides additional rigidity to the regions adjacent the attachments and secures and routes subcomponents.